harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarodziejski rock
prawo|Logo Harry and the Potters Czarodziejski rock, znany również jako wrock (ang. Wizard rock) — gatunek muzyki opierający się na serii Harry Potter, który zapoczątkował w 2002 roku zespół Harry and the Potters, czyli Joe i Paul DeGeorge z Bostonu w Massachusetts, którzy grają w stylu indie-rock. W późniejszym czasie dołączył do nich zespół Draco and the Malfoys (2004 rok), kiedy Harry and the Potters zostali zaproszeni przez Matta Maggiacoma, późniejszego założyciela The Whomping Willows. Nagrywali utwory z kapelą w mieszkaniu Matta. Zakończenie serii o Harrym Potterze prawo|The Hungarian Horntails W nocy z 20 na 21 lipca 2007 r., przed premierą Harry'ego Pottera i Insygniów Śmierci, Harry and the Potters, Draco and the Malfoys oraz The Hungarian Horntails dali nocą darmowy koncert na placu Harvardu (został mianowany wówczas placem Hogwartu), podczas którego obchodzili zwieńczenie zakończenia serii o Harrym Potterze. Prawie wszystkie z tych zespołów można znaleźć na stronie MySpaces, podobnie jak magazyn Brown Paper Magazine, który jako drugi wprowadził wiele informacji i wywiadów z zespołami grającymi wrock, w tym Harry and The Potters, The Ministry of Magic, The Remus Lupins, The Harry Potter Alliance, Voldemort, oraz pół-fikcyjny zespół o nazwie Professor Trelawney and her Crystal Balls. Na liście zespołów grających wrock mieści się wiele różnych kapel. The Harry Potter Alliance prawo|223x223px|Plakat Harry and the Potters Harry Potter Alliance to grupa skupiająca się na prawach człowieka, która rozprzestrzeniła swoje poglądy za pośrednictwem między innymi wrocka: współpracowali z różnymi zespołami, zwłaszcza z Harry and The Potters, którzy zmienili nazwę swojej piosenki „Broń”, na „Nasza broń jest miłością”, nawiązując do przesłania niesionego przez Harry Potter Alliance. Chociaż nie jest to zespół, stworzyli piosenkę zatytułowaną „Harry Potter Alliance Rap”. Znane kapele * 142 Staircases * The 8th Horcrux * Accio Bodyguard * Ariana D * As I Lay Dobby * Band In A Horcrux * The Basilisk in Your Pasta * The Black Sisters * The Blibbering Humdingers * A Bludger to the Head * The Butterbeer Experience * Catchlove * Chasing Quaffles * The Chocolate Frogs * Creevey Crisis * The Crumple-Horned Snorkacks * Detention with Dolores * Devil's Snare * Dirigible Plums * Draco and the Malfoys * Elzevir * Fred and George: The Band * Ginny and the Heartbreakers * Grawp * Gred and Forge * Gryffindor Common Room Rejects * Harry and the Potters * Harry Potter Alliance (działająca grupa) * Hermione and the Mudbloods * The Hermione Crookshanks Experience * His Silver Hand * Hogwarts Trainwreck * Hollow Godric * The House of Black * The Hungarian Horntails * Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Sugar Quills * The Knockturn Alley Project * Let's Lumos! * LiL iFFy * Malfoy Manor * The Marauders * Ministry of Magic * The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office * The Moaning Myrtles * The Mudbloods * Muggle Death Camp * Muggle Relations * Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls * The Owl Post * The Parselmouths * The Patronus Charms * Peeved * Potter Noyz * Professor Trelawney and her Crystal Balls * The Quaffle Kids * Remus and the Lupins * The Remus Lupins * Riddle™ * Romilda Vane and the Chocolate Cauldrons * Roonil Wazlib * The Sectumsempras * Sectumseverus * Siriusly Hazza P * Slytherin Soundtrack * Snidget * Split Seven Ways * Stupefy'd * Swish and Flick * Teapot to Tortoise * Tom Riddle and Friends * Tonks and the Aurors * Voldemort (wrock) * The Whomping Willows * Wingardium Leviosa * Wizardkind Za kulisami * Zespół Fatalne Jędze był przedstawiany w adaptacjach filmowych jako zespół rockowy. Linki zewnętrzne * Lista członków wrocka, które mają konto na Twitterze * Wrockstock * The Harry Potter Alliance * Głosowanie na kapele grające wrock Kategoria:Świat realny en:Wizard rock